Duty Claws
by Aku Blossom
Summary: On a sleepy Sunday morning, the Professor is called into work for an all day inservice. When the villains of Townsville find out that the girls are going to need a babysitter, the girls find themselves under the authority of the evilest of all babysitters


_**Duty Claws**_

**By Deus Ex Procella

* * *

**

The sun slowly crept over the horizon on a sleepy Sunday morning. Not a cloud marred the bright blue sky as birds chirped and squirrels sang joyous show tunes—as squirrels are wont to do. The wind blew a gentle, warm breeze across the lush green grass and a fluttery tingle hung in the air. As the minutes ticked by, the invasive and utterly annoying beeping of an alarm broke the serene grace held by the morning. A sharp blow to the accursed mechanism from whence it came quickly silenced this beeping. Just then a far more dreadful sound invaded the sleepy suburban home of everyone's favorite super heroines.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked, answering the telephone and ending its overly urgent cry for attention. A pause was held by the man to whom this call was placed, and quickly followed by a resounding shout.

"**What?!**"

* * *

Pots and pans clashed and clanged, bowls clattered and glasses clinked as a destructive tornado of urgency swept the Utonium household. This wave of destruction quickly and formidably caught the attention of the home's resident daughters, who floated down from their room still decked in nightwear and braced, ready to face the sure apocalypse waiting for them at stair's end.

"Professor?" Blossom asked nervously as the three watched fearfully their father turned natural disaster. The Professor shot her a reply that not even their super-hearing could pick up and continued with his business as if they hadn't entered the room.

"Professor! What's wrong?" Buttercup shouted, putting her hands on her hips and becoming annoyed with the Professor's ignorance of their presence. The Professor finally came to a skidding halt; he held a piece of toast in his mouth, one leg up as he tried to tie his remaining shoe with one hand while holding a half-full, and possibly contaminated by the disturbing presence of fish grease evident on the pots and pans left in the Professor's wake, glass of green-yellow orange juice in his other hand.

"Girls! I'm so glad you're here! I just got a call from work and I'm late for a meeting at the university that is conveniently going to take all day to act as a plot device for the motivation for this story!" All four looked around in confusion, questioning the sudden fourth-wall breaking qualities of the Professor's dialogue. Bubbles, the first to recover, was stricken with sadness and upsettedness to say the least.

"All day? But Professor you promised we'd go to the park and have a picnic and watch as the ants steal all our food!" Blossom nodded and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah and what kind of meeting would be so important you couldn't have it during the week?" The Professor hurried past the girls, picking up the phone and continuing his rampage of preparation while making the most important phone call of the day.

"It's an in-service on 'Dealing with and Aiding Distraught Young Men and Women who Receive Super-Human Abilities due to College Related Accidents such as but not limited to: Exposure to Gamma Radiation, Having One's Bones infused with Adamantium, and Being Bitten by Radioactive Spiders.' Hello? Mr. Mayor, I need you to baby-sit the girls! Yes I know it's early but…" The girls turned to each other and stuck their tongues out in disgust.

"Ew, the Mayor is our babysitter? Man why do we get stuck with him as our babysitter?" Bubbles nodded, her hands up to her face in a daze.

"I wish we could have Fran Drescher as our babysitter. I mean yeah her laugh would get really annoying and lose it's novelty real fast but at least we could get into fun misadventures that just so happen to only take a half hour to resolve and give us plenty of laughs along the way!" Blossom and Buttercup gave her a weird look. Bubbles continued to stare into space for a few more minutes before slowly turning her attention, sheepishly, to her sisters.

"What?" Blossom and Buttercup shook their heads and floated off to watch TV, with Bubbles following shortly after.

* * *

The Mayor hung up the phone and sat at his desk with his hands folded neatly and a blank stare on his face. He'd been sitting alone in his office for the last several hours, not because he was contemplating or because he needed to be alone, he simply had nothing better to do. Snapping out of his daze he put his hand to his chin and began to think.

"Hmm…well since I'm babysitting the Powerpuff Girls today, I could ask them to help me beat that accursed temple in the _Myth of Belinda_! Stupid fairy! Always costing me that temple!" The Mayor refolded his hands and continued to sit, having already forgotten—for the time being—that he needed to head over to the Utonium house to baby-sit the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

In the shadows of his office a slick and sly female bandit hung from the ceiling, pressing against the wall to avoid detection as she clutched the Mayor's recently reconstructed priceless porcelain poodle.

'Hmm…that old codger is babysitting the Powerpuff Girls, is he? Well I could dispose of him and take his place! Then with the authority as their babysitter I could have them help me go on a stealing spree through Townsville! Hahahaha!'

* * *

Miles away in Townsville Park, hiding away and a secret volcano top observatory—which incidentally was not exactly very hidden since everyone in the city knew exactly where it was and who lived in it—was none other than the ridiculously evil chimpanzee, Mojo Jojo. Mojo, heralded by some to be the most notorious, most evil, most diabolical and furthermore most longwinded of all the Powerpuff Girls' enemy's was seated at a computer terminal, wearing an incredibly bulky and ridiculous looking headset while adjusting a dial and listening in on the Mayor's conversation with Professor Utonium.

"What's this? The Mayor is babysitting the Powerpuff Girls! That is to say he is sitting those babies! Looking after, taking care of, and furthermore nursing them in their immaturity and weakness! Mwahaha! If I intercept that senile, foolish, out of touch with reality old, elderly, senior citizen of an old man I can take his place! And using my previous experience of babysitting the girls' and my authority as their babysitter I can **rule the world!!** Mwahahaha!!!"

* * *

Sitting in the depths of the darkest children fantasy's lurked the funkiest of all the baddies. The music that perverted even the sweetest of all dreams, twisted the dark to form the most devilish shapes and drove the biggest and bravest of children to sleep in their parents' bed boomed around him. That music, my friends, was the devilish tune of disco. And that baddy, the daddy of funk and the best of boogie, the Boogieman, watched in a mystical disco ball the Mayor's conversation with the Professor dad of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Well, well little Powerpuffs. Your daddy is going out of the house, eh? Well puffs we'll have a funky time when I come into your home and funkify your lives as your babysitter! Hahaha!!"

* * *

"Uh huh…uh huh…tarnation that's it!" The fuzzy pink unmentionable bear-like monster, the horrendously rednecked Fuzzy Lumpkins sat in his forested cabin, holding a can attached to a string up to his ear, listening in on the Mayor's conversation with Professor Utonium. Fuzzy leaned closer to the wall, pressing his ear tighter to the can.

"Those dagnabb't Powerpuff Girls is gonna need a babysitter and I'm gonna be their babysitter! Then I'll finally crush them and they ain't gonna not fight back!" Fuzzy removed the can from his ear, leaving a ring of grime on the side of his head. He grabbed his boomstick and headed off into the city.

* * *

Lying in another plain of space, there existed a twisted, warped dimension consisting of a swirling, ever-changing blue void with slabs of dark crimson rock floating throughout the vast expanse of eternity. And atop a small rock amongst the countless others there lay a hot pink vanity mirror, and at that mirror sat a very vain demon.

"Oh Lucy, you look simply fabulous!" The demon known only as Him applied a liberal amount of black lipstick to his lips, spinning around in front of his vanity mirror giggling hysterically to himself. He leaned back and stretched out one leg and stretched his arms above him, touching the floor.

"Oh dear, it's been so dull lately! I simply must find something to do to amuse myself!" Him sat up and brought his claw up to his lips licking it slowly and sensually. "Mm…it's been such a long time since I played with my three favorite little girls," Him waved his other claw and grinned as a television screen floated up from the blue void. A remote appeared in his claw and he flipped the channel to show the Powerpuff Girls sitting in their home, watching TV.

"Well girls, it looks like you're home all alone on a Sunday morning…" Him tossed the remote into the air and spun around, giggling hysterically as he spun faster and faster, becoming a wicked red tornado. His giggling erupted into a sadistic cackle as he melted away into a thick red fog and headed for Earth.

* * *

The Mayor strolled leisurely down the street, carrying his treasured video game and whistling to himself.

"Oh it's such a beautiful day! I can't wait to see the girls!" As the Mayor strolled along a shadow snuck from the bushes and followed him discreetly. Suddenly a hand shot out from the bushes and pulled the Mayor into them. A brief struggle was heard and soon none other than Sedusa emerged from the foliage.

"That's better, heheheh, now girls it's time to meet your new babysitter." Sedusa hurried down the street, plotting how she'd use the girls to steal the most valuable treasures the city had to offer. As she traveled Sedusa was unaware of a dark shadow slinking along the ground following her. As she rounded a corner she was pulled into an alley and a scream was heard before the Boogieman, wearing a fancy new silver suit stepped out into the sunlight, grinning as he twirled his pimp cane.

"With this new Funky Fresh Boogie Woogie Body Suit, I can walk in the sunlight all I want! Now those Powerpuffs can never stop me! And I'll have them help me destroy that blasted sun!" The Boogieman laughed and strutted down the street, tapping his cane along the sidewalk and any nearby metallic surfaces to drum a funky beat to match his style.

But the Boogieman didn't walk alone, and unbeknownst to the funky fresh boogie beast, a great evil stalked him like a killer stalking a sorority girl in a slasher flick. Without warning a beam of searing plasma shot out and blasted the face mask of the Boogieman's funky fresh boogie woogie body suit, allowing the sunlight to splash onto his face, causing his body to evaporate into a thick black fog that faded away to the neverland of nightmares.

"This isn't funky man!!" He shouted before he faded away. Mojo Jojo laughed maniacally as he walked past the place where the Boogieman last stood. He twirled his ray gun around his trigger finger, whistling "Oh When the Saints Go Marching In" and walking with a skip to his step.

"Oh Powerpuff Girls, I have a plot, scheme, plan to dominate, take over, take control, rule, preside over, regulate, take dominion, subordinate, subjugate, enslave, entrap, ensconce, grab by the balls, decapitate, cut into pieces, eat like a free buffet, make them my footstool, divide and conquer, walk on, trod down, beat down, push down, take authority, influence, conscript, claim say-so, have the final word, control, overthrow, live like a king over, make an empire of, establish a New World Order, vanquish, lead, govern, administrate, overpower, crush, overcome, suppress, defeat, destroy, dictate, establish a totalitarian rule of, command, decree, ordain, prescribe, impose my will upon, determine the fate of, having a bearing upon, shape in my image, affect, give injunction, edict, restrain, hold back, place in check, tame, discipline, pacify, calm down, placate, reek havoc upon, rain down my justice upon, order, bring into obedience, and furthermore!" A throat cleared and Mojo looked up from the Thesaurus he was currently reading. A cloud of red fog whipped up around him and from the tip emerged Him who had his arms crossed and was tutting at Mojo's overblown statement.

"My, my Mojo, you started to run out of words. I must say though, that sentence took up nearly an entire page!" Mojo and Him both turned and looked through the fourth wall, before both burst into laughter, as if finding this incredibly funny, which is obvious in their bursting into laughter over.

"But I'm afraid you're through, goodbye!" Him snapped his claw and Mojo vanished in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

Mojo reappeared in a cold barren wasteland, devoid of all competent life for miles. A few penguins walked by, but quickly screamed and ran away as a massive polar bear charged by after them. Mojo's eyes widened as the sound of a savage bird slaughter took place before him.

"Curses…"

* * *

Him giggled madly and walked on down the street, into the suburbs towards the Powerpuff Girls' home. As he walked a massive figure stalked him, breathing heavily and carrying a weapon of total mass destruction. Him became aware of the presence and turned around calmly, finding himself staring into the barrel of a boomstick.

"A'right there Fruity Lobster Man! I'ma gonna baby-sit them Powerpuff Girls! Now git!" Him smiled overly sweetly and snapped his claw, causing Fuzzy to vanish in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

Fuzzy appeared in a barren, desolate place, with a dark sky hanging overhead with all of the stars in space visible. Fuzzy's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he realized that he was now standing on the moon. His face began to turn blue as he began jumping up and down, trying to return to Earth.

'Dagnabb't!' He shouted mentally.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls were still dressed in their jammas, sitting and eating their favorite Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets cereal, chomping away like starving Ethiopians would tear a donut apart. The door opened and without looking up the girls greeted their babysitter.

"Good Morning Mr. Mayor!" They chorused.

"Why good morning girls! Don't you look lovely today?" The girls froze and looked up, seeing Him standing in the entryway to their living room. On guard immediately, the girls leapt away defensively while still holding onto their cereal and eating away.

"Him," chomp, "what are," chomp, "you doing here??" with each chomp of their cereal the girls became increasingly wary of Him's demeanor. He put his claw to his lips and giggled girlishly, strutting across the living room and bending down to look at the girls at eye level.

"Well you see, my dear, dear little girls, I am your babysitter for today!" The girls' eyes widened and they dropped their now empty cereal bowls in fear. Him cackled and walked away from them, putting his claws behind his back and pacing the room.

"And as your dear care-giving attendant for this glorious Sunday, I have a list of chores for you to take care of before your daddy gets home this evening." Him snapped his claw and a tremendous list appeared in his hands, the end of which stretched out and ended at the girls' feet. The girls stared at it, then looked up at Him. He had his back to them and was looking over one side of the list. Blossom picked up the other side and the three girls stared at the chores listed.

"Ha! No problem we can get these done in no time!" Him raised a claw and whipped around, casting a goblin's grin at the girls that caused them to draw back in terror.

"Oh girls it's not so easy. I'd like you to do this without the use of your powers!" The girls gawked and looked back at the list again. While the chores **were **accomplishable without their powers, they could never have it done before the Professor got home.

"W-What?? We can't get these done in time without our powers!" Him giggled and danced up to the girls, clapping his claws together.

"Oh but you have to get these chores done! If you aren't done by the time the Professor gets home I can assure you that something **very, very bad will happen!**" Him finished in the girls' faces, barking in his deep, masculine, demonically sexy voice. He drew back and giggled madly, prancing back to the entryway. Bubbles' lips quivered and her eyes began to water.

"Mr. Him, please we can't finish this super long list in time! Please give us some help!" Him halted his giddy, gay dance and brought his claw to his chin. He clapped his claws as a light bulb popped on above his head.

"I know! Here you go girls!" Him waved his claw and three still large, but more manageable lists appeared in each girl's hands. The girls stared at the lists, and as Blossom quickly counted the number of chores on all three lists her face got red with anger.

"Hey! It's the exact same number! You just gave us each a list!" Him's eyes got wide and he seemed hurt by Blossom's anger. His lips began to quiver and searing tears began to build in his eyes. The girls could only stare in amazement as Him seemed ready to cry. Then he suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Blossom, you crack me up! I know it's the same number of chores! I simply assigned specific tasks to each of you!" The girls stared at their lists then looked at each others lists.

"Uh…hey Big H, can we trade lists? I want Bubbles'," Bubbles looked at Buttercup's.

"Ooh! I want Buttercup's list!" Blossom stared at her own list and blushed bright red.

"Hey! Doesn't one of you want to trade me??" Buttercup and Bubbles shared a glance and began laughing crazily.

"No way! Not on your life!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted over their peels of laughter, respectively. Blossom got red and glared at Him who simply shrugged and giggled.

"I'm sorry but no trading girls! Now get to work! Time's a wasting!" The girls shared a look, and then quickly rushed off to take on their appointed tasks.

* * *

Bubbles had been sent to get groceries for both her home and for Him, and found much to her chagrin that the list for Him was a good three or four times longer than the list for home. Sighing she got her tricycle out of the garage and began pedaling with all her might to get the Malph's before long.

"I can't believe I have to get Him's groceries…if he's so powerful why doesn't he just poof up all his groceries??" Bubbles pedaled harder, wishing more and more that she'd been allowed to trade lists with Buttercup. With her luck she'd never be able to get this ginormous list of supplies home on her tricycle. She just knew it was going to be one of those days…

* * *

Buttercup trudged through the garden, wearing a heavy pair of boots and gardening gloves. She'd been assigned outside maintenance, which wasn't the best job in the world; she'd have rather gone shopping in Bubbles' place. Still at least she didn't have to do Blossom's job.

"Heheheh, sucks for you Red!" Buttercup went to the tool shed and began gathering a number of supplies necessary for weeding the garden. When she got to the garden, she was appalled to see that the garden had overgrown by several hundred times.

"What in the…how did this happen?! We have a gardener!" Looking into the dirt she saw a message sculpted into it.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_I hope you enjoy my gardening! I prepared this just for you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Him_

At the end of the message was a cartoony drawing of Him, shaking his claw as if to tut Buttercup for thinking her job would actually be easy. Buttercup's face began turning red, as steam rose from the top of her head.

* * *

Blossom stared at the task before her. A pile of laundry that could make even the climbers of Mt. Everest tremble in terror. She dropped her head and growled.

"I'll show you…" Blossom quickly began shoving the mountain of clothes into the washing machine, having to try her hardest to not use her powers to aid her. After several tries she'd managed to stuff the washing machine to the absolute limit it could take. Then without thinking she dumped the entire bottle of detergent in and shut the lid, starting the machine.

"Last time I did this it made a big mess…but I think I calculated it better this time!" Happily Blossom hurried away as the washing machine began to jump and bounce like a rabid bronco.

* * *

Bubbles stared at the grocery cart lay before her. It was piled higher than she could attempt to calculate. Just thinking about climbing to the top caused her stomach to jump and twirl furiously. She approached the cart and tapped it, but the cart didn't move in the least.

"I wish I traded with Buttercup…" Bubbles got behind the cart and backed against it, trying to push against it. No matter how hard she pushed, it didn't budge at all. Bubbles growled and walked away. With a scream she charged back and crashed into the cart, hitting her head and landing on the floor unmoving.

* * *

Buttercup walked through the violent jungle Him had created, swinging around her garden shovel like a sword to cut away the vines and clinging plants.

"Back! Back I say! Man…where am I? I think I'm lost…" Buttercup chomped away the vines and continued to trudge through the jungle. Stepping into a mud puddle she groaned and tried to pull free, but she was quickly sinking.

"Quicksand!" Buttercup grabbed onto a vine and tried to not struggle as she desperately pulled herself out of the quicksand, collapsing on the ground painfully. "Blast…I need to tame this forest before the pigmies show up!"

* * *

"One and two! And one and two! And one and two!" Him dressed in his pastel colored workout outfit stretched and jumped and danced and kicked in front of his favorite exercise video. As he exercised, Blossom marched around him with the vacuum sweeper, attempting to vacuum the room without disturbing Him, but this proved impossible.

"Him would you get out of my way! Please if I have to do this get lost so I can!!" Blossom screamed. Him looked up, doing sit-ups on the floor right where Blossom was attempting to vacuum.

"Oh dear, am I in the way?" An atomic explosion went off above Blossom, who could only manage to grit her teeth and nod dangerously. Him giggled and stood up, ejecting his video from the VCR and walking away, throwing his sweatband into Blossom's face. It slid down, leaving a thick streak of hot demon sweat all over her already angry visage.

"**I'm going to kill you!**" Blossom vacuumed angrily and faster with every mad breath she took.

* * *

Bubbles stared at her tricycle, which was attached to a little red wagon she'd brought to carry the groceries in. The groceries were piled up, causing the bike to sit up on its back wheels. She gulped and approached her tricycle, hopping onto the seat and struggling to stay on.

"Here goes nothing…" Bubbles pushed forward, trying to get her front wheel on the ground as she pedaled furiously. The tires squealed and smoke began to rise from the pavement. Sweat streamed down her face, which had turned bright red. No matter how hard she pedaled though, the bike refused to move, and the mountain of groceries remained as imposing as ever.

Bubbles leaned forward and pedaled harder and harder, when her trike chain snapped, the handles of her tricycle snapped off and Bubbles was sent flying through the air, crashing into a tree and falling to the ground unmoving.

* * *

"Hiyah!" Buttercup slashed through a pack of vines and froze in place as hundreds of snakes twisted around and looked at her.

"Snakes…why did it have to be snakes?" Buttercup charged away as the horde of snakes chased after her. As she ran she adjusted the brown leather fedora she'd found in the forest and tied a rope to her gardening shovel. Throwing it like a grappling hook she caught a tree and hefted herself across the vast canyon that appeared as if out of nowhere. Dropping off on the other side she fell to her knees, unable to breath.

"Oh hehehe! I remember this so well! Job you were such a card!" Buttercup's eyes widened and when she looked up she saw Him lying in a hammock reading a handwritten document entitled "The Book of Job". Him giggled again and turned the next page.

"Oh my, my, my. My hair was so bad back then! But I was such a kidder! Taking his money, property, giving him those boils, and killing those kids of his! Hehehe! So much fun!" Buttercup couldn't help growling, but hearing a fierce growl she screamed and ran off again into the jungle as a giant panther leapt from the bushes and chased after her.

* * *

Blossom grumbled and moaned as she mopped the kitchen. Vacuuming the rest of the house had taken ages, cleaning their room had been a nightmare thanks to Him's magic, and the dishes had been cursed so that it took far more than the necessary elbow-grease to clean the grime from them. Now her mop water had been cursed so that she needed to change it every time she rinsed her mop.

"That dirty, no good, why is he picking on **me**!? I thought Bubbles was his favorite!" Blossom snarled and mopped more furiously. Her eyes widened when she saw the sight before her.

"I'm…I'm done? I'm done!!!! I'm done! I got done! That's everything! I'm do," Blossom was cut short when a battered, and very, very dirty Buttercup threw open the back door and took a few steps before collapsing in the middle of the kitchen floor, splattering a dark, thick mud all over the just cleaned kitchen. Blossom stared at Buttercup, still smiling, but now her left eye was twitching dangerously.

"**BUTTERCUP!!!!!!"

* * *

**

Bubbles screamed as her tricycle, repaired by a kindly Mexican who just happened to find her after she regained consciousness, raced down the street at lightning fast speeds. She saw her house coming into view and felt relief building up in her chest.

"I'm almost home! I'm almost home!" She screamed again, but this time in cheerfulness, unable to contain her glee for nearly having completed her listed tasks. Bubbles opened her eyes and began screaming again as her tricycle slammed into the fire hydrant in front of their house and she was thrown off it, crashing into the closed garage door and falling to the ground unmoving.

* * *

Him lay sleeping in his hammock, with the "Book of Revelation" lying on his face as he snored loudly with one leg and one claw hanging off the hammock. The other claw rested on his stomach as he mumbled in a dark, demonic voice that could shake the planet with its ferocity. He suddenly startled and woke up, knocking the book to the ground and revealing the print that was now printed on his face. Him wiped his eyes and yawned, looking around at the setting sun.

"Oh my, I must have slept too long. Let's see how the girls did," Him went into the house, passing the now perfectly tamed and manicured garden. When he entered the house he found it covered in mud. Bubbles was lying on the couch, with an ice pack on her head and her eyes swirling.

Blossom had Buttercup on the floor and was strangling her. Buttercup saw Him enter and reached out to him with one hand, her eyes bulging and her face beginning to turn purple. Him chuckled and plucked Blossom off of Buttercup, holding her by the back of her dress, as Blossom thrashed around like an angry cat.

"Let me go I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill her!" Him dumped Blossom onto the floor and looked around. He then waved his claw, causing Bubbles—who was suffering from a concussion—to appear in the room, awake but not entirely aware of her surroundings.

"Well girls, it looks like you didn't finish your chores." The girls all snapped out of their fatigue, rage, and…headshot induced stupors to stare at the devil in disbelief.

"N…no please…don't hurt the Professor…" Blossom pleaded, her hands covering her mouth.

"Please Him! Take us instead! Do whatever you want to us!" Buttercup shouted, throwing her arms into the air in defeat.

"Pleasha misher mim gish ush amah ake…" Bubbles stuttered out, swaying dangerously back and forth, her eyes half closed and unfocused. Him, Blossom, and Buttercup glanced at Bubbles and Him cleared his throat.

"Ahem…now girls, you could have just used your powers and had this done hours ago," Blossom and Buttercup's eyes widened, while Bubbles fell to the ground unmoving once again.

"**WHAT?!"** The two conscious puffs screamed. Him waved his claw and tutted.

"Girls, girls, I said you shouldn't use your powers. I never said you weren't allowed to!" Buttercup's lips quivered and with a scream she ran out of the room crying hysterically. Blossom's eye twitched and at first she snickered but then began to laugh as if she'd lost all reason. Him clapped his claws together happily.

"Oh this was so much fun! We'll have to do it again sometime girls!" Him cackled hysterically, laughing louder than Blossom as he vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Girls! I'm ho…me?" The Professor walked in to see Bubbles lying on the ground having a seizure while Blossom sat laughing like an insane asylum patient. Approaching the other two, the Professor heard Buttercup's crying screams coming from upstairs. With an absent minded expression on his face the Professor smiled and headed into the sparkly clean kitchen to prepare supper.

"Well I'm glad you had fun with the Mayor today! Supper will be ready soon!" Bubbles gurgled in response, then began to have another seizure as Buttercup's crying became louder and Blossom laughed even louder, her eyes crossed and drool leaking from her mouth. Yes another peaceful, wonderful Sunday for…

**The Powerpuff Girls!**


End file.
